1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-209212 (JP-A-2014-209212) is known as a liquid crystal display device of a transverse electric field type in which pixel electrodes and a common electrode are provided on the same substrate. The liquid crystal display device disclosed in JP-A-2014-209212 is a liquid crystal display device in which a plurality of slits are formed in the common electrode, and the common electrode is disposed on a liquid crystal layer side of the pixel electrodes.
In the liquid crystal display device disclosed in JP-A-2014-209212, adjacent slits communicate with each other through a communicating portion. With the structure, when a voltage is applied between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, liquid molecules in the vicinity of two sides opposite to each other in the same slit are rotated in directions opposite to each other. This structure achieves high-speed response. However, because this structure forms a region in which orientation of liquid crystal molecules hardly changes, in the central portions of the slits and in a position on an electrode disposed between slits, display may be darkened.